


Lot of Leavin' Left to Do

by recycledmedia



Category: Starsky & Hutch, The Professionals, The Sentinel, due South
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess the Lord made me hard to handle<br/> So lovin’ me might be a long shot gamble<br/> So before you go and turn me on<br/> Be sure that you can turn me loose<br/>‘cause I still got a lot of leavin’ left to do"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lot of Leavin' Left to Do

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was completed in 2005 and is on our 4th compilation. 
> 
> (The ladies cannot keep our guys...)

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCUEpZFNU_A

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
